


Let Me Be the Alpha to Your Omega

by Victoria_Sapphire



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason Grace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, F/F, Futanari, Gay Sex, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Percy Jackson, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Jason Grace comes over to celebrate Percy's birthday, but little dies he know that Percy is in his Omega heat. This is bad news, because he's an Alpha that has a track record of being uncontrollable when he smells an Omega in heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Alpha/Omega Jercy fic no one asked for!

I hold the birthday gift I'm giving to Percy in my hands. I can only imagine Percy's excitement when he finds out what it is. Sweat from my palms leak onto the gift wrapping.

I hear the bus hiss to a stop, and I get off. The sky is bright and blue with light fluffy clouds dotting it. Birds chirp in the sky, and they are actually audible.

It is perfect weather for Percy's twentieth birthday. The family had since moved far enough away from downtown that they could have their own little lawn.

The grass is neatly cut, and flowers bloom all around. They have a fenced-in backyard, a small house with two floors, and a cat running around the property. The screen door is the only thing closed. The actual front door is hanging wide open. A neatly paved driveway leads up to the garage, where the Prius is undoubtedly stashed. The front porch is white, and two rocking chairs sit on the front porch. Flowers in baskets hang from hooks.

I step onto the picturesque path leading up to the house. I step onto the porch and ring the doorbell. A buzzing sound can be heard from inside.

Sally walks up to the front door, peers through the screen, and beams; she opens the screen door and invites me in. I set the gift on the counter, and I make my way to the Seven with Thalia, Calypso, Grover, and Reyna.

I smell the overpowering scent of Omega slick. One of my friends was obviously in heat. I know it's Percy, but I try to convince myself otherwise.

"Yo, Jay, where were you?" asks Percy.

I smile at the use of my pet name. "Got delayed in traffic," I explain.

Percy nods as he prepositions his party hat. The words "birthday boy!" are written across it. Thalia looks at me. I can tell she's having trouble restraining herself, too (we're both Alphas).

"How've you been, Jay?" Percy inquires.

"Good. Thank you," I respond.

Percy smiles. He must be able to smell my arousal, because he looks just as uncomfortable as any other Alpha in the room. Sally breaks the awkward tension when she bring a tray of piping hot cookies into the room.  
\--------  
Soon, I'm the only one left at the party, and the sun is down. Percy looks mote uncomfortable than ever. I don't blame him, being an Omega in heat with a ravenous Alpha alone.

I'm burning with thoughts of mating him so hard into the ground, he'll be seeing stars for the entire pregnancy. Percy must be able to tell, and he gulps.

"I think I want you to be my next mate, Jason," he says suddenly.

I'm taken by surprise. "Aren't you and Annabeth mates?" I ask.

"We were. We're both Omegas, so what's the point of being in a relationship, right?" reasons the son of Poseidon.

I'm not as shocked; it was the same situation with Piper and me. I walk forward unsteadily, my legs weak. I lean down and give Percy a kiss. 

His lips are chapped and rough, but he's a fantastic kisser. Percy allows me entrance to his mouth, and I explore his mouth with my tongue. I get more into it, and I put my hands on Percy's slim waist. He puts his hands over tip mine.

I lean in so close to him, I have to sit down on his lap to get closer. Which is what I do. I sit down on his lap, and I pull his waist and hips closer to me.

Percy removes his hands from mine and instead decides to cup my face. His hands are soft and gentle. My hands make their way to the button on his pants.

I undo them swiftly and masterfully. Percy moans into my mouth, sending tingles down my spine. I pull his pants down to the ground. I pull off his boxer briefs, leaving him in only a shirt.

Percy does the same thing to me, and I pick him up from off the chair. He wraps his legs around my torso, perfectly positioning his opening where the slick was coming out over my cock.

I push him down the bed. My cock slips into his opening perfectly. It's almost like a puzzle piece fitting together. I feel a spark ignite between us, almost like we're destined to be together, as cheesy as it sounds.

I rip off Percy's shirt and begin biting his collarbone. I suck at the skin, leaving a hickey in its place. I start pumping in and out, reaching closer to climaxing.

I do, and a spurt of cum fills Percy's ass. He tries to moan, but I muffled the sound with my mouth, enveloping his mouth with mine. I roll off him as I breathe hard.

"That was amazing," Percy mutters.

I nod and run my fingers through my hair. "Yeah. It was," I respond.

I check the time on my phone and see that it's about ten o'clock at night. I jump up, throw on clothes, gather my stuff, and climb out the window. I run all the way to the bus stop without stopping.


	2. Chapter 2

I text Percy constantly throughout the week. I'm afraid I'd gotten the son of Poseidon pregnant; he was in _heat_ , and we'd had sex, after all. 

I start to worry after two weeks exactly when Percy starts telling me that he was nauseous and riddled with cramps this morning. He also says he's always dizzy and headache-y and has gone to the bathroom five times in two hours.

I ask if I can, perhaps visit. I rub my forehead as I eagerly await Percy's response.

**Percy: Yeah, sure. Maybe we could go to the doctor?**

I hop off my bed, slip on my coat, and head out of the apartment. I can't comprehend what's going on. Percy _can't_ be knocked up with _my_ child, can he?

I force the thought out of my mind as I head off to Percy's house.  
\------------  
I find myself at the door. The sky is overcast and grey. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. Percy meets me at the door. He's got his left arm wrapped around his stomach in a combination of pain and nausea.

I immediately feel terrible. After all, I was the one who probably caused this to happen.

"Hey," says Percy quietly. "Come in."

He opens the door all the way, inviting me in. I plop down on the couch. Percy sits beside me, wrapping both arms around him and pulling his legs up to his chest.

It's hard for me to imagine that this man might be carrying my child. I shift uncomfortably. 

"When are we planning on leaving?" Percy asks.

"I don't know. Is it open right now?" I inquire.

Percy nods. "Yeah, I checked when you suggested it," he explains.

"Let's get going then."

I stand up, but Percy doesn't move. His face is scrunched up.

"I've got my driver's license if you're worried about that," I say.

"It's not that. It's just-" he begins before letting out a loud groan of pain. He shifts position. "It hurts _so fucking much_ ," he finishes.

Those words are like a stab in the heart. There is now no doubt in my mind that Percy's pregnant. I help him off the couch, and we had out to his Prius.  
\-------------  
We're in the Dollar Tree (everything's a dollar!), and I'm scouring the shelves for an Omega pregnancy tester. I finally find one, buy it, and take it out to the car.

Percy is curled up in pain. I put the box on the backseat. He stares at it before trying to go back to sleep. I start up the car and pull away from the Dollar Tree.  
\--------  
I deliver Percy at his house, and we head into the bathroom. He unzips his pants and takes the test. His breath audibly hitches when he looks at the results.

"Jason..." he mutters.

Percy holds the pregnancy tester up to my face. I'm taken aback at what I see. Two little lines confirmed he was pregnant.

"Should I tell my mom?" asks Percy.

I'm torn. I know it's the right thing to do, but I want it to be our own little secret at the same time. I nod.

"Yeah. It's the best thing to do right now," I respond.

Percy smiles at me. He punches my arm playfully. I laugh nervously. 

"Hard to think I'll be a dad now," I comment.

Percy smiles. "Yeah. And with your best friend? How naughty of you," he chuckles.

Something about Percy telling me that makes me slightly hard. I push the thoughts out of my mind; there's no rhyme or reason to them. I notice that I'm late for work, and I jump to my feet.

"Oh, _shit_!" I exclaim.

"What?" Percy responds.

"I'm late for work!"

Percy and I rush around to get ready for my departure, and I leave from the Jackson family residence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has an idea to make the pregnancy more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next nine chapters after this will be every month of Percy's pregnancy. The last chapter will be the birth of Percy's baby.
> 
> Sorry three chapters came out in a 24-48 hour period. I've got nothing to do.

I watch as Jason hurries out the door. A nervous feeling fills my stomach. I massage it to calm the butterflies. 

Thoughts race through my mind. One of the most prominent is that my stomach will be swollen to the point of near immobility after this is all over, and that terrifies me. The second was an idea.

Jason looks over at me. I must have zoned out rubbing my belly, because I notice him in front of me, all ready to go.

"You okay?" he asks.

I nod. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I say.

Jason raises his eyebrow. "You sure?" he inquires.

"Yes!" I snap. "I'm fine!"

Jason looks taken aback, and he leaves soon after. I flop down on the couch, home alone. Should I make the journey to the beach to talk to Poseidon one-on-one, or should I just Iris Message him?

I decide on the former, and I head out to my Prius. I wait for another wave of cramps to subside before I head out.  
\---------  
I park in a parking lot, and I make my way to the beach. I have the positive pregnancy tester in my hands. Speaking of which, they're shaking so badly, Dad might not be able to read it.

I call out, "Dad!"

Poseidon appears shortly after. He strides up to me after spotting me. I reach forward, putting the positive stick in his hands. He takes a look at it.

"Who's the father?" he asks calmly.

I swallow. "Jason Grace," I respond.

Poseidon looks thoughtful before beaming. I'm confused; I thought he hated anything to do with his brother. But mostly, I'm relieved that he approves of the father of his grandkid.

"That's fantastic!" exclaims Poseidon.

I make my confusion clear. "What?"

"I wanted my grandkid's father to be him. He's a good kid, and he'll make a marvelous father," he explains.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "I thought you'd disapprove. It's comforting to know you approve," I say.

"Why would I disapprove?"

I shrug. Poseidon wraps me up in a congratulatory hug. I take the Prius back after making small talk with my dad.  
\-----------  
I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life. I sit at the table, heart thumping in my throat, trying to explain to Mom and Paul that I'm pregnant and Jason's the father.

They're both staring at me. Mom smiles.

"Oh, honey, we already know!" she exclaims. "We saw your test in the trash!"

I am just as confused as before. I rub my temples. "I... have to think on this," I say.  
\-----------  
The next morning, I text Jason my idea. I'm thinking of planning on taking a week-by-week photo throughout my pregnancy to see how big I get and documenting my first pregnancy.

Jason agrees, and we agree to take the first picture Saturday. I spend the morning contemplating my life and what it's come to. I rub my stomach.

I can't believe a living being is inside me at this very moment. I lean my head back on the couch and breathe a sigh. I'd always wanted kids, but I didn't imagine they'd be with Jason.

I drift into a sleep, and when I wake up, Jason's arms are around me.

"How are you doing, my beautiful pregnant mate?" Jason cooes.

I groan and shift my weight to lean against him as I fall back asleep from Jason's warmth.


	4. Month 1

I'm standing in the backyard without my shirt. I have my hand on my stomach, and I'm holding a sign that says "WEEK 1" written in permanent marker. Mom is taking my picture with a red digital camera. 

She takes the picture, and I put the sign down. I heave a sigh as I began the search for my shirt. I feel Jason wrap his arms around my midsection as I'm bending over and plant a kiss on the back of my neck.

I jump; I turn around to meet face-to-face with him. His arms are still wrapped around me, but they're clasped behind my back.

I grin, and he leans in for a kiss on the lips. I give him the kiss. He trails kisses down and plants one on my stomach.

"You're a _really_ beautiful Omega, you know," Jason comments.

I blush at the compliment. "Thanks, but you're more attractive than me," I say.

"False," he responds.

I laugh. He starts laughing, too. Soon, we're a pile of heaving, laughing twenty-year-olds.

I stand up straight and help him up. I laugh again. Jason puts his hand on my shoulder to steady himself. He grins widely as we make our way back to the house, hand-in-hand.  
\---------  
Another week goes by, and nothing changes. We're heading to the pregnancy care center to get an ultrasound. I twiddle my thumbs nervously (Jason's driving).

We pull into the parking lot, and my heart jumps into my throat. I feel my pulse in my ankles. We walk into the pregnancy care center.

Jason stops me in the entryway before we completely enter the medical establishment. "Are you okay? You're sweating a lot," he comments.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," I lie.

Jason doesn't buy it. "Are you sure?" he asks.

I nod and wrap my arms around myself. Jason leans down, and he wraps me up in an embrace that makes the butterflies in my stomach return. My racing heart beats fast for a different reason for the moment.

I return the hug, feeling much more confident. I step through the door and approach the lady at the front desk. I wait for her to finish what she's doing.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"My name is Percy Jackson, I've got an ultrasound scheduled for eight o'clock," I say.

The lady clicks away at her computer. She nods as she verifies my claims. "Take a seat out there," she responds, motioning to the lobby. "Doctor'll be with you in a second."

I thank her for her time, and I drag Jason with me to the lobby. I twiddle my thumbs again. I put my head on his shoulder as I await the doctor.

I look around, trying to find something to do. I lose track of time, and the doctor is calling my name.

I stand up. Jason follows me to the ultrasound room. There's a flat, cushioned slab with drawers in the middle of the room. Various technologies are scattered about. A wheeled stool sits by the ultrasound table.

The doctor waves to it. I sit down on it.

"Lay down," he orders.

I obey. He fiddles around. He hands me a hospital gown and orders me to put it on (normal clothes will interfere with the results, he says). I obey.

Jason sits in a chair in the corner of the room. He's looking extremely uncomfortable. It must serve as a painful reminder that I'm carrying his child.

The doctor pulls out an elongated egg-looking object connected to a screen. "Alright, I'll need you to lift your shirt," he says.

I lift the hospital gown's top. The doctor puts the egg-thing on my stomach. It's cold. I fold my hands over my chest. I wince; my nipples are tender. 

I look at the screen by my head. I see my womb (the curse of the Omega) being projected onto it. As the doctor moves the ultrasound around, I can see a dark shape.

When the picture comes into focus, it's clear that it's a baby.

Jason's mouth is agape. I smile at him. The doctor himself is smiling. The doctor positions the ultrasound just right and takes the picture of the ultrasound.

The doctor hurries of to print the ultrasound pictures. Jason walks over as soon as the doctor's gone and gives me a kiss on the lips. I pull his face down for a deeper kiss.

We pull away when the doctor comes back in the room with the ultrasound pictures. He hands them to Jason and gives me my clothes, which I put on immediately.

The doctor gives me a big lecture about what to do during pregnancy and what not to do. Jason is the only one our of the two of us that listen; I already know what to do, because my mom's been through this before.

After the doctor finishes his spiel, I nod and acknowledge his speech. He leads us to the front desk, where he bids us goodbye. Jason and I schedule our next appointment, and then promptly leave.  
\--------  
I'm four weeks into my pregnancy, and nothing interesting has been happening. Although, that should be expected. I'm leaning against Jason, watching a rerun of _The Big Bang Theory_.

I look up at him, and he looks down at me. He raises his eyebrows playfully.

"Something wrong?" asks Jason.

I feel the butterflies in my stomach again. "No-o, why?" I respond.

"You're awfully stare-y today," he remarks.

I jump. "What are you talking about?" I question nervously. "You're just really, _really_ pretty, and to think I'm having your child just blows me away. I-"

Jason shuts me up by planting a kiss on my lips. My face flushes even brighter red. He picks me up bridal style, turns himself so that he's laying long ways on the couch, and he puts me in a sitting position on him. His hands are settled on my waist.

Jason brings my hips close to him. He presses my ass against his body. I can feel his tent through our pants. I'm breathless at the feeling. I grip his shoulders to hold myself up.

Jason pulls me in closer. His mouth meets mine, and he begins moving us up and down. I allow his tongue into my mouth. It tastes like the KFC we had for dinner. 

Jason's hands find my pants, undo them, and he throws them in the corner. I split off to take off my clothes, then I resume making love to him. I pull off his clothes while his hands snake around my body, taking in every feature.

Jason's hands stop when his hands reach my sides. I take in a deep breath as I lower itself onto his length. My breath hitched as he slowly fills me up. I'm regretting life choices immensely at this point.

Jason brings me closer to his body. More specifically, he pulls my ass farther on his dick. I gasp at the feeling. We're just laying there, Jason grabbing my ass and me impaled on his dick.

I've never been on top before, so I don't know how it works. I take a shot in the dark and start rocking my hips back an forth very slowly. Jason tries and fails to hold back a groan of pleasure.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he mutters.

I feel intense waves of sexual pleasure flood my body every time I rock forward; Jason's hitting my prostate, I deduce. I bite my lip to keep myself from moaning. As I rock backward, I take a deep breath. 

I don't close my mouth in time and let out a moan to put Jason's to shame. He grabs my hips, allowing me to sit upright. He moves back and forth, in and out.

Jason goes slowly. He brings me closer and gives me a kiss that just blows me away. I breathe quicker and quicker, nearing my orgasm. He climaxes before I do, but just by a second.

Jason and I fall apart. I snuggle close to him. I give him a kiss on the cheek. He holds me close to his body by my waist and plants a light kiss on the lips.

I bury my face into the side of his chest and fall asleep.


	5. Month 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper confesses to Annabeth her true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I had a crapton of schoolwork to do, and the chapter kept deleting.

I grip my knees. I'm sitting on the couch in the living room of the Jackson house, visiting Percy. For once, his Alpha isn't with him. I can see on his face that he wishes he was.

I stare at him awkwardly, and he stares at me. Percy clears his throat. I'm startled out of my stupor. 

"Huh?" I say. "Were you saying something?"

Percy shrugs and responds, "Nothing important."

I can tell from the far-off looks on his face that he's thinking of something. 

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I ask.

Percy shrugs again. "I don't know. Everything with Jason. My past relationship with Annabeth," he says. He rubs his stomach and gives it a little pat as he adds, "The baby."

I hum in response. I fidget around, fumbling with the drawstring on my black hoodie. I take in a deep breath.

"I love you, Percy. I always have. I never found the chance to tell you. When I first found out you were pregnant, I silently cried; I wanted that baby to be mine. But, I know it can't be," I blurt out.

"Piper, I-"

I stand up and walk out the door, heading to my apartment. I withhold tears because of my makeup (and not appearing weak).  
\--------  
I collapse on the couch in my studio apartment. I hold a hand to my chest breathing deeply. I can't believe what I said back there with Percy. I bury my face in my hands, strands of hair getting stuck in between my fingers. Nausea rises in my stomach.

I lift my face from my hands when I hear someone knocking at the door. I don't know who or what it is, so I go and check. It's a bunch of Girl Scouts selling cookies, so I buy some Thin Mints and close the door in their face when I give them money.

I collapse back on the couch, and I tear open a sleeve of cookies. I take in a breath when I feel the minty flavor hit my tongue. I curl up in a ball as I turn on _My Hero Academia_. 

I think about everything going on in my life, starting with what's going on with Jason and Percy. I feel happy for them, as anyone would be, but I just can't help but feel painfully _jealous_. Then, I turn my attention to what I've been feeling for Annabeth in recent months. I can't deny that she's hot and smart, and frankly the perfect match for someone like me. To top it off, she's an Omega, and I'm an Alpha, so it all works out, doesn't it?

I feel butterflies rise in my stomach at the thought of Annabeth's name and all the ways we're compatible. I bury my face in my hands again, but this time, it's in shame. I feel overwhelming shame at having a crush on the daughter of Athena.

I reason with myself that Athena wouldn't be as angry, considering the fact that she didn't approve of Percy and Annabeth's relationship, what with Percy being a son of Poseidon.

But there's nothing I can do to console myself.

My fingers itch, and I pick up my phone, about to dial Annabeth's number. I'm planning something, and I want to tell her about it. I dial her number and wait for her to pick up.  
\---------  
I sit on the couch, looking at Annabeth. It's two or three weeks after I initially texted her about this situation. My mouth is dry, and I can't make sounds with my mouth. I'm left with opening and closing my mouth and looking like an idiot.

I run my fingers through my hair and take a deep breath. "I like you, Annabeth," I say, clasping my hands together. "Like, a lot. More than I probably should."

Annabeth seems stunned. I don't blame her. One of her best friends just confessed that they love her; how else should she respond? She rubs her face, and she looks more confused than she did before.

"Pardon? Did I hear you correctly?" she asks.

I nod. "Yes, you did. I love you, Annabeth," I repeat. "I have these thoughts in my head of mating and having kids." I shiver. "And I have _dreams_ of doing it, too."

Annabeth smiles softly, and she wraps her arms around me. "I love you, too, Piper. I thought of cheating on Percy when I first met you to be with you," she responds.

I'm just as stunned as she was just a moment ago. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I return her hug, my mouth still agape.

"Does that mean you want to be together now?" I inquire.

Annabeth smiles and nods. "Yeah, sure! That would make me happier than I can put into words!" she exclaims.

I feel a swelling feeling in my chest as I lean up and give her a kiss right on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, My Hero Academia is my favorite anime (sorry, Madoka Magica), so I thought it would be funny to make Piper a fan of it.


End file.
